


Memories of the last reset

by Yaminisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminisa/pseuds/Yaminisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans feel like there is a distance growing between his brother and him and his brother didn't even try to hide the fact that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the last reset

Sans open and close the door behind him, a happy jump in his step. He just arrive home from his training with Alphys and to his surprise, his brother was home. They didn’t see each other as much as Sans wish, sometimes he feel as if Papyrus was avoiding him. He jump on the taller, laughing but the orange wearing one didn’t move. He sigh, his brother was pass out on the couch, four honey bottle, a chip bag and a plate of brownie around him. He first put the chip bag in the trashcan, cleaning the bottles before recycling them and simply put the plate on the table. Papy once told him to never eat them, he did find it weird but he listen to him. He then grab his brother, wrapping the taller’s arms around his own neck and move towards the bedroom. Dragging his brother on the floor and the few first stairs was fairly easy but at a certain high in the stairs, the older’s feet would get stuck on the previous step. After fifteen minutes (and Papyrus sliding down the stairs twice) he made it to his brother room. He gently laid Papyrus head on the pillow on the floor by the bed. He grab the bed sheets, planning to make the bed. The covers were disgusting, honey, drool and crumbs was covering them by spot. He grab them all, bringing them to the bathroom washer and dryer were. It would take at least three hours… he didn’t want to leave Papy on the floor, he might catch a cold. He check on the sleeping skeleton before leaving. He went to the shop linked to the Inn, luckily it wasn’t close. He greet the owner.  
''What do you need?''  
''I, the great Sans, would need bedsheet for my lazybones of a brother'' he said standing on the tips of his toes in order for the bunny lady to see his face.  
On the other side of the counter the little bunny next to her did the same. Their eyes made contact, Sans smile at him and the bunny look away, blushing. The lady came back from the back-store with orange covers.  
''I thought that would be fitting for Papyrus'', she said.  
''Wowie, it’s perfect, I’m sure he will love them!''  
The shy little bunny push a paper bag towards the skeleton, a Cinnamon Bunny inside.  
''For you, he whisper, his fur hiding his blush.'  
''Really!?! Mweheheheh I will gladly accept your gift.''  
Sans paid and wave before leaving. He came back, Papy still sleeping on the floor. He made the bed, tuck Papyrus in.  
''Goodnight and sweet dream Papy. I love you,'' he said kissing him on the forehead.

***

The next ten days were almost the same for Sans, preparing himself the morning, letting breakfast taco for his brother in the fridge, training with Alphys, watching anime with Undyne (and Alphys) after and coming home late to put a drunk Papy in bed. On the third day, he start readying bedtime story to Papyrus even if the other was asleep, it always made him feel so he hope that it will help his big brother a bit. When Sans arrive on the eleven night, he was surprise that Papy wasn’t there, at first he was happy, thinking that his brother maybe feel better and was doing whatever he like to do, but when the clock pointed midnight he rise from the couch, turn of the t.v hoping he would catch a rerun of the late napstabot show and put his boots. He run to Muffet, the small shop was close at this hour but the spider lady was still inside, cleaning and getting the place ready for tomorrow. She turn to him and immediately know that something was wrong. She sigh looking at the seat where Papyrus would usually sit.  
''Do you know where Papy is'', the little skeleton ask, staring at the seat.  
''We need to talk.''

***

The spider kindly explain to him all she know, how the taller would enter, order twice his usual consummation of honey and incorrectly talk about two thing: Sans and that thing he call reset. Then when Muffet would stop giving him anything because he was too drunk, he would leave.  
''Sans, you need to know, your brother love you,'' she said looking at him right in the eyes.  
''I know and I love him too,'' he answer confuse.  
Of course he know that he brother loved him and surely his brother knew he love him too.  
''Sans, I mean as more then bro-''  
She was interrupted when a little white dog jump on sans tackling him on the seat and happily licking his face.  
''Awwwww~ I love you too doggy mweheheheh'', Sans laugh.  
The annoying dog nuzzle Sans’ bandana, bite on it hard enough to draw toward him.  
''Do you know where Papy is"", he ask slowly.  
The dog bark and wiggle his tail, sitting on the skeleton. He look at Muffet who nod and Sans run outside, fallowing the dog. He run for a while, arriving at the sentry station near the ruins. The dog stop and Sans look around but couldn’t see his brother, he hope he wasn’t buried under the snow. The dog jump on the sentry station and bark. The little one approach, finding his brother curled up on the floor behind the counter-like station. The dog whine and gently bite the finger of the one sleeping, gaining a grunt from it. Sans smile while the dog wiggle his tail from happiness. Once again, the little skeleton carried his brother, the dog running around them all the way home. Once they arrived, Sans change Papyrus in more comfortable and mostly dry clothes, laid in his bed, bringing the old bedsheets and the one from his bed to be sure his brother would not be cold, change himself and slip under the cover and hug his brother close. The dog lick Paps face, before falling asleep. Sans think back at was Muffet was going to said and sigh. He know that Papy like him as more then brother but he wanted to hear it from him, not Muffet and was he really worthy of his brother’s love? His brother was cool, funny, handsome, gentle, caring while Sans was little, what people usually call chubby, he was not the best at joking around and his childhood keep remembering him that he was not the best at making friend not that Papy would ever know that. At least he know how to properly bake tacos. He had decided long ago that he would confess to him when he would be part of the royal guard, then he would be worthy of Papyrus, but now? He made a new decision, next time he talk to him he will confess even if it was not fallowing his dating book advise but it never talk about dating a family member so he guess it would be alright. He raise himself a bit and kiss his brother on the forehead.  
''Goodnight Papyrus.''

***

Papyrus wake up feeling warm n his chest, he sigh when he see the annoying dog, gosh that thing was cute when that sleep but was a demon coming from hell when it was awake. Talking about cute, his little bro was laying next to him, hugging his arm, legs spamming every once in a while. His thought when back to the last reset, this one was a good ending that left him feeling emptier then the bad one. Everyone was happy, Undyne with Alphys, Chara living with Asgore, Sans and him living together by the beach. This time there was something different that never happened before. When Sans and him arrive from eating at a restaurant late at night, the thing that he repress the most slip out. He said to Sans that he loved him, there was not anything romantic about it. Sans was talking about the dog, that the vet said it was pregnant, when he said out loud ‘’I wish one day he could make you pregnant’’. He could never forgot how much the little one blush but even more he could never forgot when he said that he loved him too. Now, after living that happiness, here he was, back in the underground, the only monster that remember everything, his lover had forgot everything they shared.  
His brother open his eyes, looking up at him and seems surprise, to see him. Was he really that absent?  
''Sup'', his voice sound more raspy that he thought it would sound.  
He was sure that his brother would start saying something like ‘’you know what’s sup brother, I didn’t see you for ten days’’ but he did not except is brother would hugging. He hear him sobbing.  
''Shhhhh, it’s ok, I’m here now'', he try to comfort drawing small circle on his brother back.  
''I-I-I did not here you voice for so long'', he make out from his brother sobs.  
Hearing that, he fell so horrible. He let his dear little Sans alone for so long. He hug him apologising until the younger finally calm down.  
''Brother I have something very important to say'', Sans said looking up at the older.  
The little one nervously played with his brother hoodie.  
''Papyrus, I love you'', he said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.  
The taller suddenly hug his brother strongly before pulling back to kiss his brother.  
''I love you too Sans'', he said.  
His bro smiled at him before kissing him in a chaste kiss. No matter how many time they kiss it was always perfect, no matter if they will be a new reset saying I love you was always worth it and never those words would lose their meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> So,I would like comments to know if it was ok , I don't have anyone to read it before so I'll not really sure if it's ok. If there is any mistake I would like to know,and i'm not really sure about the way character talk...anyway, hope you have a nice day =)


End file.
